


Красавица и чудовище

by Argee_Lince



Category: Socionics
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чудеса иногда случаются. Даже с драконами.<br/>Написано специально для соционического тимплея-2013, но можно читать как фэнтези-ориджинал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красавица и чудовище

**Author's Note:**

> Для тех, кто не знаком с чеканным языком цезарей и патрициев: Alba - белая. Lanata - пушистая. :)

– Что-то у меня принцесса хандрит, – сдержанно пожаловался тёмно-зелёный дракон. – Вроде всем обеспечил. Платья новые каждую неделю ношу. Драгоценностей два сундука. Цветы ежедневно меняю. Корм – знаете, как они любят, чтоб не толстеть. Лоток за ней каждый раз выношу. Месяц назад котёнка подарил, пусть играет. Короче, всё как положено. А она в постель слегла, и только глазищами хлопает да вздыхает. Может, намекает на что?  
– Возможно, принца хочет? Могу поделиться, – дракон песочного цвета меланхолично зевнул, не разворачиваясь из уютного клубка. – Я себе завёл, думал, с самцами хлопот меньше. Так от него сплошной шум и гам, голова уже болит. Воплей на две принцессы, капризов на три, требований на целое стадо, да ещё и хамло редкостное. Только спать мешает. Одолжу тебе – хоть отдохну некоторое время.  
– Моей тоже постоянно всё не слава богу! – небольшой оранжевый дракончик аж подпрыгнул от сочувствия. – Всё время учит, занудствует, придирается... Почему бриллианты с рубинами вперемешку, почему изумруды по шкатулкам не распределены, почему доспехи грудой лежат и золото не пересчитано... Да у неё пауки уже – и те по пещере строем ходят! Я её боюсь!  
– Вот нашли геморрой на свою голову, – неприязненно буркнул крупный чёрный дракон, потянувшись и выдохнув небольшую струйкой пламени. – Сколько слушаю – одни проблемы от них, всё время с ними возитесь... кто эту дурную моду ввёл вообще? По мне, что овца, что принцесса ваша – на один раз перекусить.  
– Э, нет, – Зелёный назидательно поднял лапу. – Домашний питомец – это ответственность. Завёл – будь любезен содержать как следует. Некоторые вон поиграются и выкинут – а потом удивляются, откуда у нас стаи диких принцесс по горам бегают. Между прочим, уже зафиксированы случаи нападения на драконов.  
– Ужас какой, – поёжился Песочный. – Впрочем, и у домашних частенько характер не сахар. Я вот попробую своего в хорошие руки пристроить – вроде, Фиолетовая драконица им интересовалась, говорит, жизнь у неё скучная. Срастётся у них – поищу себе нормальную принцесску из приличной семьи, чтоб вела себя тихо и уют в пещере наводила.  
– Да что с тобой разговаривать, – в негодовании махнул хвостом Рыжий. – Ты-то их никогда даже не пробовал заводить. Не дано, наверное.  
– Что?! – взревел Чёрный. Зелёный с Рыжим аж пригнулись. Песочный приоткрыл один глаз, убедился, что ничего интересного не происходит и задремал снова. – Значит, так. Через три дня у меня будет принцесса, причём такая, что ваши ей и в подмётки не сгодятся!  
Через несколько минут чёрный силуэт растаял в небе.

Говоря начистоту, в принцессах Чёрный разбирался примерно так же хорошо, как король Тридевятого царства разбирается в вопросах взопрения озимых на полях Тридесятого королевства. То есть, немногим лучше, чем никак. В теории он знал, что принцесса должна быть как минимум:  
а) молода,  
б) красива,  
в) добронравна и покладиста.  
Первые два пункта давали возможность хвастаться приобретением перед приятелями и соседями, третий – жить спокойно, не засыпать под тихие всхлипы и рыдания, не просыпаться от удара золочёным щитом по морде и находить всё своё добро в сокровищнице на тех местах, где сам оставил.  
Насколько Чёрный слышал, принцессу рекомендовалось забирать от родителей в возрасте от шестнадцати до двадцати двух лет. Для того, чтобы считаться красивой, принцесса должна обладать пропорциональным и симметричным телосложением, плюс цвета кожи, глаз и волос должны сочетаться. Ростом она должна быть примерно до середины драконьей лапы. Говорили, что чрезмерно мелкие принцессы обычно слабы здоровьем, а чересчур крупные – излишне сильны характером. Как вон у Рыжего, например. Так, что ещё? Вроде всё. В крайнем случае, если первый опыт, как водится, будет неудачным – можно будет сожрать эту и раздобыть новую.  
Под крыльями мелькнула река, обозначавшая границу Тридевятого царства. Несколько часов полёта – и дракон приземлился на площадь перед дворцом. Чтобы долго не рассусоливать, для острастки дохнул пламенем, расплавив солидный кусок ограды, и потребовал:  
– Эй, там! Принцессу сюда давайте.  
С полчаса никаких признаков жизни видно не было. Потом распахнулись золочёные двери, и навстречу Чёрному гордо выступил рыцарь в белом доспехе. Остановившись перед незваным гостем, рыцарь выхватил меч из ножен:  
– Я вызываю тебя на смертный бой, проклятое чудовище! Пусть нет у меня ни одной сестры, которую ты мог бы похитить, однако я не могу допустить, чтоб ты и дальше продолжал сеять разрушения и приносить людям горе! Я – принц Теодор, и я несу возмездие во имя справедливости!  
– Чего? – переспросил дракон, невольно вспомнив жалобы Песочного. – Слышь, парень, я консервы не ем. И психов тоже. И вообще, нет у вас принцессы – и хрен бы с вами.  
Чёрный одним прыжком взмыл в воздух, распахнул крылья и лёг на курс к Тридесятому королевству.

Принцесса Альба-Ланата сидела перед зеркалом, расчёсывая волосы цвета спелой пшеницы. Было раннее утро, и впереди ждал прекрасный солнечный летний день, за который надо было столько всего успеть! Конечно, принцесса не могла помочь всем и каждому, однако не считала сие поводом сидеть сложа руки. Чтобы мир изменился к лучшему – количество добра в нём должно увеличиваться. И если ты можешь увеличить его своими поступками, значит – действуй.  
Внезапно в комнату вбежала одна из служанок, встрёпанная и перепуганная, и кинулась принцессе в ноги. Её Высочество немедленно помогла девушке встать, усадила в кресло и подала воды. Только после этого удалось хоть что-то понять из рыданий.  
Оказывается, к замку прилетел огромный чёрный дракон. Потребовал, чтоб ему отдали принцессу. Разумеется, король отказался. На бой выступили лучшие рыцари, но дракон сразил их без видимого труда.  
– Ещё смеялся, – всхлипывала служанка. – Мне, говорит, рыцари, запечённые в собственных латах, не очень нравятся, но что делать, раз тут другим ничем не кормят… Замок обещает по кирпичику разнести и всех сжечь!  
Альба-Ланата решительно выпрямилась:  
– Я пойду к нему. Я не могу допустить, чтобы из-за меня гибли люди. Лучше я пожертвую собой, чем подвергну опасности всё королевство. Мой брат скоро вырастет и сможет унаследовать трон, а мне… – голос принцессы невольно дрогнул. – От судьбы не уйдёшь.

Чёрный лежал на холмике перед замком, лениво отмахиваясь хвостом от нападавших рыцарей. Иногда плевал огнём, если какой-то рыцарь оказывался слишком назойливым. Из вражеских выкриков он понял, что принцесса в замке есть, и убираться без неё категорически не собирался. Однако слишком увлёкся игрой в солдатики и не сразу заметил на подъёмном мосту блондинку в белом платье и бриллиантовой диадеме.  
– Ты искал принцессу, – срывающимся голосом произнесла девица. – Я в твоём распоряжении. Не причиняй никому больше вреда, прошу тебя!  
Смахнув очередного рыцаря, дракон озадаченно уставился на Альбу-Ланату огненными глазами. Даже голову набок наклонил в полном недоумении.  
– Ты чего, совсем дура? – вежливо поинтересовался он. – Парни тут ради тебя пластаются, думают – я тебя не то сожру, не то оттрахаю прямо здесь, не сходя с места… Что, совсем страх потеряла? Или мозги?  
Услышав про «оттрахаю», принцесса залилась краской до кончиков ушей. Тем не менее, отступать и не подумала.  
– Я не могу сразиться с тобой и сразить тебя, – проговорила она тихо, но твёрдо. – Однако если, предавшись в твои… лапы, я смогу изгнать тебя отсюда – пусть будет так.  
– Ладно, – Чёрный ощерил все сто восемнадцать зубов в ухмылке. – Сама напросилась. Звиняйте, мужики, от вас мне больше ничего не нужно.  
Одним прыжком он оказался рядом с Её Высочеством и протянул к ней чешуйчатую чёрную лапу. Девушка в ужасе зажмурилась, но алмазные когти сомкнулись вокруг неё, не причинив вреда. А потом она почувствовала, что летит.

На Драконьей поляне оказалось всего два дракона – Зелёный отсутствовал. Рыжий оживлённо рассказывал что-то Песочному, тот изредка приоткрывал один глаз и поводил ухом – видимо, соглашаясь. Иногда вставлял пару слов, отчего Рыжий ещё больше воодушевлялся. Чёрный приземлился рядом и гордо положил добычу на травку:  
– Вот. Сама ко мне припёрлась, между прочим!  
Рыжий осторожно подтолкнул девушку кончиком крыла:  
– А чего она у тебя, спит? Или померла ненароком?  
– В дороге сомлела, – хмыкнул Чёрный. – Ничего, отлежится – потащу устраивать. Не в сундук же её складывать!  
Гордость не позволяла ему расспрашивать приятелей, как правильно содержать принцессу. Впрочем, спрашивать и не потребовалось: Рыжий немедленно предложил помощь сам. Вывалил на Чёрного миллион советов, едва ли не вломился в его пещеру – посмотреть, как там и что обставлено, бесцеремонно растолкал Песочного и вытребовал с него кучу полезных мелочей от постельных принадлежностей до зеркала и расчёски. Чёрный, понятное дело, вслух отфыркивался, но в глубине души был искренне благодарен.  
Альба-Ланата же не понимала ни-че-го. Насколько она знала, драконы похищали принцесс для того, чтобы съесть или же (она снова покраснела от этой мысли) надругаться и обесчестить. Её же похититель, несмотря на грубый нрав, обходился с ней как умел заботливо (неважно, что умел плохо!), вреда никакого не причинял – и, похоже, сам не слишком хорошо представлял, что делать дальше. Из драконьих разговоров она разобрала, что Чёрный ею чуть ли не гордится.  
Вечером к принцессе заглянул ещё один дракон, зелёный. Задумчиво повторил:  
– Сама, значит, пришла? Рыцарей от тебя защищала? – и строго наказал Чёрному: – Береги её. Она у тебя настоящее чудо.  
– Может, и чудо, – согласился Чёрный. – Но всё равно дурочка.

В ближайшие несколько недель Альба-Ланата почти перестала бояться. Драконы оказались не злобными чудовищами, а просто… ну, существами. Вполне, надо заметить, разумными и не склонными жрать либо… бесчестить всё, что движется. Пожалуй, уютнее всего она себя чувствовала рядом с Зелёным. С другой стороны, Чёрный выглядел куда более сильным и ярким. И он искренне, хоть и немного неуклюже, пытался ухаживать за своей принцессой. Однажды, например, девушка пожаловалась на скуку. Через день дракон приволок громадный узел с кучей книг. На восхищённый вопрос, откуда такое богатство, небрежно отмахнулся лапой:  
– Нашёл какое-то книгохранилище, велел для тебя набрать, – и только поморщился, услышав тяжёлый вздох. Нет, Альба-Ланата не пыталась наставлять кого бы то ни было на путь истинный. Она просто была убеждена, что есть вещи, которые делать нельзя. С другой стороны, дракон же ради неё старался, откажешься от подарка – обидишь. Обиженный же Чёрный злился и срывал злость на окружающих. А потом приносил всё то же самое, но в три раза больше и из другого места. Потому что его принцесса должна быть осчастливлена, и всё тут. Несмотря на нытьё и дурацкие понятия о морали, нравственности и прочей фигне.  
Понемногу отношения устаканивались. Но был некто, которого оба совершенно упустили из виду.

Узнав, что его наречённая похищена драконом, принц Теодор потерял покой и сон. Неважно, что с будущей невестой он до сих пор не перемолвился и словом – принца возмущал сам факт: мерзкое чудовище похитило невинную деву. Возможно даже, это не первая и не последняя похищенная дева! Отвратительного ящера необходимо уничтожить. Точка. Обычные доспехи не способны защитить от драконьих когтей, клыков и пламени? На это существуют маги и жрецы, к помощи которых можно прибегнуть. А после, обретя должную неуязвимость, отправиться на подвиг. Один колдун, правда, болтал что-то о волшебной силе любви, о выборе принцессы и прочей ерунде, но Теодор не стал слушать старикашку. Наложил нужное заклятие на копьё? Благодарю тебя, старец, и не задерживаю.  
В общем, когда Чёрный рассказывал принцессе очередную историю из своей бурной биографии, а она тихонько вздыхала там, где, по мнению дракона, должна была восхищённо сиять глазами – Возмездие в лице (в лике!) принца Теодора выступило в путь.

Драконы – существа насквозь магические, и очень хорошо чуют даже самые крохи магии в окружающем мире. Посему едва грозный мститель в зачарованном доспехе въехал на Драконью поляну, Чёрный моментально вскинулся и принял боевую стойку.  
– Иди в пещеру, – приказал он Альбе-Ланате. И когда та на секунду замешкалась, рыкнул: – Немедленно марш, идиотка!!! У меня нет времени тебя уламывать!!!  
Принцессу как ветром сдуло. Убедившись, что она в безопасности, дракон развернулся к принцу и, не дожидаясь вызова, напал. А какой смысл был ждать? В конце концов, узнать принца по запаху было нетрудно, однажды он уже звал на смертный бой, а в Драконьи горы в таком виде явно не ромашки собирать приехал. Если в дополнение к сегодняшнему вспомнить его вопли при первой встрече, логичнее всего было предположить, что он решил таки научить чудо-юдо правилам вежества, желательно – посмертно. Чудо же юдо нравилось себе в том виде, в каком пребывало, и право на сохранение статус кво намерено было отстаивать всеми силами.  
Говоря откровенно, экипировка в деле драконоборчества – далеко не гарантия победы. Требуется сноровка и опыт, чтоб сражаться с настолько превосходящим противником. Доспех может отразить пламя. Оружие может пробить чешую. Но конь не взлетит следом за драконом, а несколько тонн драконьей массы не перестанут быть несколькими тоннами. Да и латы, в конце концов, не цельнолитые, и места, где части доспеха крепятся друг к другу, всегда уязвимы.  
Через какое-то время бой закончился, причём закончился ожидаемо: конь принца валялся в стороне с переломанным хребтом, а Чёрный, лапой прижав к земле обезоруженного Теодора, зализывал рану на плече, намереваясь, когда кровь остановится, вылущить Его Высочество из доспеха и оторвать башку, раз иначе не понимает. Идиллию испортила принцесса: выскочила из пещеры и храбро встала перед драконом:  
– Прошу тебя, пощади его! Он и так достаточно наказан!  
– Перебьётся, скотина – любезно, насколько мог в такой ситуации, ответствовал дракон. – Я его отпущу – он же оклемается, добудет новые доспехи и опять сюда припрётся. Мне уже с первого раза с ним драться надоело. Тут либо место жительства менять, причём не только мне – либо избавиться от него один раз и насовсем. Нравится тебе оно, не нравится…  
– Я пришёл спасти принцессу, – глухо буркнул Теодор из-под забрала. – И если останусь в живых – ты прав, я буду снова и снова возвращаться, и однажды сумею тебя победить!  
– Хрен тебе, – Чёрный дохнул на доспех дымом, и принц закашлялся, обрывая пламенную речь на середине. – Никуда она с тобой не пойдёт. Это МОЯ принцесса, понял, ублюдок?  
Драконий коготь легко поддел шлем и разорвал его, словно бумажный. Альба-Ланата ахнула и ухватилась за лапу, словно пытаясь отодрать её от Теодора. Чёрный аккуратно отодвинул её хвостом:  
– Шла бы ты отсюда, а? Ещё в обморок от вида кровищи грохнешься, мне ж тебя потом откачивать…  
– Подожди! – вскрикнула девушка и обратилась к Его Высочеству: – Принц Теодор, почему Вы решились спасать меня, не спросив, нуждаюсь ли я в Вашей помощи? Поклянётесь ли Вы более не преследовать этого дракона, если он отпустит Вас, а я скажу, что остаюсь с ним по доброй воле?  
– Вы жертвуете собой ради моего спасения, принцесса? – с горечью вопросил Теодор. – Я не имею права…  
– И хочешь, чтоб она по гроб жизни считала себя виноватой, когда я сверну тебе шею? – подхватил Чёрный. – Хорош спаситель!  
– Я остаюсь с драконом добровольно, – уверенно повторила Альба-Ланата. – А чтобы ни один из вас не усомнился в моих словах…  
Естественно, допрыгнуть бы ей не удалось. Однако Чёрный сейчас сидел, низко наклонив голову – для удобства беседы. И принцессе не составило труда обнять дракона за морду и звонко поцеловать в нос. А дальше… может, любовь и правда особый вид волшебства. Может быть, выбор – не просто слова. Может, повлияли несколько капель драконьей крови – Чёрный же несколько минут назад зализывал рану. Кто знает? Так или иначе, вид у изящной перламутровой драконицы, обнимающей лапами чёрную морду, был абсолютно ошалевший. Теодор просто не мог вымолвить ни слова. И только Чёрный самодовольно ухмыльнулся:  
– Я же сказал, что это МОЯ принцесса, – лапа, прижимавшая принца к земле, поднялась. – Вали отсюда на хрен, болезный, пока я не передумал. И лучше воистину не возвращайся, потому что в следующий раз я кое-кого излишне милосердного стану слушать, только обгладывая твою черепушку, понял?

– Я всё-таки одного не могу понять, – мрачно заявил Чёрный, глядя на невозмутимую морду Зелёного. – Как у неё получилось?  
– Я же тебе говорил, – пожал плечами Зелёный. – Она у тебя – чудо. А чудеса иногда просто случаются.  
Чёрный задумался о том, что у слова «случаться» есть разные значения, оценил каламбур и расплылся в довольной усмешке.


End file.
